


Not for the weak....

by Crying_chickpea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5 Times, Fluff, Implied Relationships, KageHina - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-21 18:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11950248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crying_chickpea/pseuds/Crying_chickpea
Summary: Kageyama Tobio and Hinata Shouyou are in a relationship...people muse....





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda repost.... Because the entire fucking copied text disappeared when I tried to edit it.. ON MY OLD PHONE... :'(:'(:'(:'( SO I'M MAKING THIS MULTI CHAPTER BECAUSE I'M TOO LAZY TO COPY IT ONCE AGAIN ALL AT ONCE... I'M CRYING I HATE THIS WORLD... FHKSLSLALHJSKSAPPAHGFHXHKKSL

1.

Tsukishima Kei really liked his teammates including the weird volleyball duo, not that he’ll ever admit it out loud. 

But he also liked his peace and quiet, he liked when everyone was busy doing their own individual practice. The only sound in the gym being of the balls smacking the floor or the palm of the players. Even the weird combo would be quite, opting to talk only when it’s necessary. 

In the last two years of playing together, Tsukishima thinks they’ve finally learnt how to read each other’s mind (not that Tsukishima ever acknowledged their cerebral capacity, but there was no other explanation either !) and also very surprisingly appreciate the quite. 

But today the quite was different, the atmosphere around the star duo seemed different. The second years have already left for some test they’ll be having, and only a few first years stayed back for extra practice. The first years were scattered around the gym, occasional sounds of encouragement and shouts of ‘don’t mind’ was coming from every direction.

Nothing out of ordinary for the eye of an outsider. 

Except, the weird combo, Karasuno’s star Duo, the god send package, and the perpetual reasons for Tsukishima’s headache, were apparently not on speaking terms. 

If Tsukishima Kei was a lesser human being he’d have fallen on his knees and started wailing. Because really? Right before a practice match with Shiratorizawa (not that he ever doubted their passion for the game, they’d never let this jeopardize the game, but still, he was worried) ? The captain and vice captain are fighting? In their defense they hardly fought in the public these days but the aftermath of whatever fight they had in secret was always felt by the entire team. 

Now for example the first years were cowering at Kageyama’s scary instructions. Tsukishima has learnt to sympathize with the awkward captain long time ago. Kageyama was singlehandedly the most misunderstood person in entire Miyagi. He often meant well but with the way he and Shrimpy were avoiding eye contact Tsukishima understood that frown was more of a frown of frustration (was that a little bit of guilt peeking through?) than one of anger but the first years didn’t know better. 

Tsukishima wasn’t doing anything important currently, so he thought he might as well go and save those kids before they were scarred for life. 

Now if Tsukishima was still his first year self (not that his soul wasn’t equally tortured now!) he’d have directly told those two to get their shit together but since he had the misfortune of knowing them for two long years, he knows they’ll sort their shit on their own. 

He sees Kageyama walk towards the bench shoulders drooped and a dark cloud seemingly hanging over his head, he feels guilty for a moment but reminds himself that, there was no need to let the first years develop an irrational fear towards their captain this early into the year. They still had two major tournaments to play with him after all. 

From the corner of his eyes he sees Hinata jog towards Kageyama brows furrowed in worry. So the shrimp was the first to melt. That was unusual, and really quick too, but Tsukishima wasn’t the one to question his blessings. 

Tsukishima averts his eyes when Hinata squats down near Kageyama, one hand comfortingly placed on his shoulder. It looks like crisis will soon be averted, besides he didn’t want to accidentally see something horrific (not that the captain and the vice captain would engaged in explicit PDA!), after all it wasn’t still possible to safely bleach one’s retina. 

He looks at the first years while internally questioning his life choices, “ so, what was he teaching you anyway?”

The first years just blinked at him, seemingly confused to why he took over if he didn’t know what was going on. 

“Jump serves?” one of them croaked out sheepishly. 

“Aha!” 

Where was Tadashi when he needed him?


	2. 2

2.

Kenma sometimes wondered if the universe is subtly setting up situations for him, making him choose things he never could have previously done. There were some things he didn’t have the recollection of doing or agreeing to. 

Hinata Shouyou was a big example of that, Kenma had hardly realized when or how Shouyou wormed into his life. Despite living hours away from Tokyo, Shouyou had become someone Kenma couldn’t see his life without. He hardly realized how much he spoke with Shouyou, or how often he texted him, it was so easy interacting with the Karasuno middle blocker that it didn’t really need any extra effort on his part.

Shouyou was one of the person he trusted the most and that emotion was wholeheartedly returned. 

So it wasn’t really a huge surprise to him when one morning he got a text message from Shouyou, reading:  
7:45  
Shouyou   
Kenma I told him!!! 

7:46  
Kenma  
And?! 

7:46  
Shouyou   
I think I broke him. 

7:47  
Kenma   
What??? How??? 

7:47  
Kenma  
What exactly did you tell him?

7:48  
Shouyou   
That I lost the special ‘cramming up’ notes Yachi-san gave us. 

Kenma groaned, burying his face in the pillow because he’d once again given into and encouraged Shouyou’s dramatics thinking his friend had actually managed to confess to the frowny setter. 

He didn’t know why he was so interested in Shouyou’s love life. Maybe because with the way he often spoke about it, it felt like his crush on Kageyama equaled beating the boss level or was it because of the sappy drama Kuroo had made him watch during break or maybe he was just dehydrated. Whatever the reason Kenma wanted to see Shouyou happy with Kageyama. 

He grabs his phone and now he knows better than to indulge the little crow, he only replies with random emoticons as one after another text complaining about how Kageyama was totally ignoring him, how both of them will fail the exams, how it wasn’t entirely his fault, how Kageyama should totally forgive him and how he ended up with such an emotionally constipated boyfriend. 

Wait? 

What? 

Kenma goes back to read Shouyou’s previous message. 

7:58  
Shouyou   
Urrghhh… he’s just frowning at the milk, why is my boyfriend so stingy with emo stuff…. 

Kenma flops back in his bed from where he’d shot up in surprise, a rare smile decorating his lips. So apparently loosing a notebook calls for more dramatics than finally going out with the person you’ve been crushing on for years. He’ll keep that in mind. 

8:00  
Kenma   
Congrats.


	3. 3

3.

There was a time Ukai Keishin could sit hours in his store without getting bored, he thought he could live his life like this, sitting in the store, occasionally working in the family farm, and occasionally playing with the local community volleyball team. But joining Karasuno as a coach has added a new momentum in his life. It didn’t seem like he was sitting still even if he was, it felt like he was moving forward with every step his children (oops!) took in the field of volleyball. 

He was going through the newspaper for the nth time when he saw two familiar figures approaching. Definitely staying back extra late to get their own special practice together. This sight was nothing new, but what made him do a double take was them holding hands, fingers intertwined and everything. 

Just like them, their hand holding was nothing subtle, both of their hands swung back and forth (in a manner which would be considered quite violent by normal human standards!), making its own hills and valleys in the air as Hinata tried to have an animated conversation, flailing his arms around while still holding on to Kageyama’s hand.

Kageyama didn’t seem to be bothered by his arms moving involuntarily, it seemed like he wasn’t even noticing it. Rather his eyes were focused on his partner, cheeks pink and a small smile clinging to his usually frowning lips. 

For a moment Ukai was worried about the kids, the town wasn’t the friendliest when it came to same sex relationships. He didn’t want his kids (students! dammit!) to suffer from any sort of repercussions. He should probably talk to them about being careful. 

“Oi! Hinata! Kageyama!”

They whipped their heads to look at Ukai, as if they were shocked to see him in his own store. 

“Coach!” Hinata shouted, sounding far too happy to see him considering he’d seen Ukai only a few hours back. 

“Come inside you two.”

Ukai noticed how the let go of each other naturally, no awkward fumbling at being seen holding hands, or any trace of stray embarrassment on their faces. 

Ukai motions them to sit down, tossing two Popsicles in their direction. Their seems to be an underlying giddiness in their movements and Ukai momentarily forgets why he called them inside in favor of observing his two protégés. 

“You two seem really excited about something?”  
He blurts out before he could stop himself, internally preparing himself to give the birds and bees talk if he has to. 

“We’re going to the summer festival later tonight,” Hinata chirped smile endearingly wide, making him look way younger than he actually was. 

They were really happy, Ukai took in their glittering eyes and decided the talk about the random homophobes in the town could wait until tomorrow. 

Ukai watches the retreating backs of the miracle duo, hands once again swinging together merrily. 

The recently promoted captain and vice captain of Karasuno were in a romantic relationship. Damn! Daichi and Sugawara now had someone to continue their legacy. That reminded him—

“Takeda-sensei”

“Hello? Ukai-kun?”

He snatches one more glance at his students. 

“Yeah! Guess what?”

“What?”

“You owe me those twenty bucks now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is like so so welcome (^o^)(^o^)(^o^)<3<3<3<3


	4. 4

4.

Oikawa was happy to be back home, he was glad that the breaks overlapped the summer festival and he didn’t have to break the decade long tradition of watching the fireworks with Hajime. 

They were walking along the food stalls, occasionally nibbling at their candy apples, neither of them were very hungry since they had grilled squid at the start of the festival. They were just enjoying the atmosphere of the festivities while waiting for the fireworks to start, greeting a familiar face here and there. 

Until Tooru spotted his favorite kohai and favorite shrimpy a few stalls ahead—

“Tobio-chan,” he called out loudly making the people around him turn to look at him while Iwaizumi sighed at his actions. 

Kageyama turns to look at them, eyes bugging out for a moment. 

“Oikawa-san! Iwaizumi-san!”

Tooru jealously notes the little spark of excitement in Tobio’s eyes while greeting Iwaizumi. Then his eyes land on what seems to be an even tinier version of Hinata Shouyou, sitting on the said person’s shoulder, and it seems to be starting at both him and Iwa-chan with huge bug eyes. 

“Chibi-chan did you clone yourself?” he asks earning himself an elbow in the rib from Iwaizumi. 

“Oh? nah! This is my Sister,” Hinata says, gesturing her (by tapping at her tiny shoes) to introduce herself. 

“I’m Natsu!” she exclaimed with all the enthusiasm she could muster. 

“Ah! That’s a cute name,” Iwaizumi (it was really not fair how good he was with children!) said before Oikawa could say something stupid. 

“Thank you,” her cheeks were flushed and eyes glittering as she looked at Iwaizumi. 

“Iwaizumi-san, Oikawa-san I thought you’d be in Tokyo?” Kageyama asked. 

“We have a break, the academic timing is a bit different once you’re in college.” Iwaizumi explained while Kageyama and Hinata nodded at the explanation. 

“Oohhh I just noticed! Tobio-chan you look so pretty in yukata.”

“Pretty?” Oikawa chuckled at the way Tobio sputtered, cheeks going pink and eyes widening in surprise; muttering under his breath when Hinata started giggling at his reaction, shifting his attention away from Tobio. 

“Chibi-chan has grown a bit taller I see,” Oikawa pointed. 

“Mhmm! full six centimeters,” Hinata appeared proud of himself until Natsu reached under his chin trying to tilt his head upwards to look at her—

“But mom said it was 5.9 cm, while um-umm she was taping you, no?” she ‘whispered’ fixing her brother with a upside-down glare, earning herself a chuckle from the boys. 

“It’s not ‘taping’ Nat-chan, she was measuring my height.” Hinata corrected with the fondest smile Oikawa had seen ever directed at someone. 

Oikawa noticed a similar but smaller smile curling on his favorite kohai’s lips, he had a feeling it was meant to be more private than their settings. If Oikawa Tooru was a lesser human being he’d have come to the conclusion that his lovely kohai was totally whipped and as he watches Kageyama’s cheek darken and smile widen, he decides that: yes he’s a lesser human being. But—

“That’s not the point, Chibi-chan you lied about your height, it wasn’t for honest Natsu-chan here, we’d still be in the dark,” Oikawa sighed dramatically, hands coming to grip at his heart. 

“Don’t worry Trashykawa, you say way bigger and more elaborate lies in your sleep.”

“Mean! Iwa-chan I don’t talk in my sleep.”

“You do.”

“Umm—

“What is it Chibi-chan?”

“We were going to the gaming booths—

“Oh! Of course! have fun you three,” Oikawa bade, giving them a thousand megawatt smile. Even Iwaizumi was smiling at the trio. 

“See ya!”

“BYE!!!!”

Kageyama bowed a little in goodbye, while Hinata dragged him by his hand and Natsu by his yukata.

 

They hear Natsu asking if she could call Kageyama, ‘Tobio-chan’ like the ‘nice man’s friend’ did, but they’re out of earshot before they could heat Tobio’s response. 

“Ah! Tobio-chan looks happy.”

“Yeah, even outside of the court Mr. Nice-man’s-friend,” Iwaizumi said making both of them chuckle. 

“C’mon Iwa-chan let’s grab the best spot by the lake, to watch the fireworks.”

“What are you talking about? There’s still time for the fireworks shittykawa! Let’s walk around a bit more.”

“But the lakeside fills out so fast!”

“No!”

“But Iwa-chaaaa—

He was stopped mid whine by a kiss pressed to his cheek (quite violently that is!). 

“Iwa-chan that’s gonna bruise.”

Tooru cried out to take the attention off his flaming face (actually ears and neck too!), while dramatically rubbing at his cheeks. 

Iwaizumi only sighed, and decided a longer, heated, behind the stall, hair mussing, and actually bruising kiss would shut the idiot up for longer. 

It was just a matter of finding a stall like that.


	5. 5

5.

Kageyama Toshino decided to dust the living room in her free time. She was dusting the bookcase while also arranging the books and DVDs they kept there, when she spotted the family albums. She’d forgotten to put them back in, after she showed it to one of her friends.

And just like normal people do, she had to go through the albums once again before keeping it back. She decided to start with the album with Tobio’s name on it. She and her husband loved clicking pictures of their precious baby, so much that, the entire album was almost full even before Tobio had turned ten. After that he became busy with school and volleyball, they didn’t really have a lot of chance to click his pictures anymore and unfortunately because of that the album still had a few empty leaves. 

She sits down on the sofa sheepishly as if she’ll get caught doing something wrong, giggling to herself at the first picture of Tobio, it was of him furiously chewing on his tiny fists while sleeping. She remembers the hard time they had trying to wean him off the habit. 

She goes through a few more pictures before getting startled by noises coming in the kitchen. 

“Tobio is that you?” she asks trying to get a look through the door. 

“No it’s me Aunty, I came to get some water,” a voice which was definitely not Tobio answered. 

“Oh Shouyou could you come here for a moment?”

She couldn’t believe she didn’t think of this before. It was her dream to show off Tobio’s childhood photos to one of his friends, but Tobio never brought any friends home and she eventually forgot about her ‘dream’. But Shouyou has been coming to their house for the last couple of years, she was surprised it didn’t cross her mind to show this to him. 

“Aunty, you called?”

“Say Shouyou, do you want to see Tobio’s baby photos?”

She felt extremely proud of the (manly) squeal that left Shouyou’s mouth. He almost bounced next to her, plopping himself excitedly beside her in the sofa. 

“Gwaaa! Aunty, Tobio was so adorable!”

“I know right, look, here he’s two and he thought that the toy cat was a real one and he wouldn’t go near it for days.”

They kept giggling and gushing over several photos, Shouyou would ask her about a few things here and there and then go on to say how Tobio hasn’t changed at all.

Then they reached this one picture, one that still made her heart ache a little . 

“Ne Aunty? Why is Tobio hiding behind Uncle in this one?”

“Oh that! That’s a week after he first started going to school, at first we thought he was just being shy, but we later found out some children would make fun of him for ‘being scary’.”

“They wouldn’t make fun of him if he was actually scary though,” Shouyou muttered getting a distant look in his eyes for a moment before brightening up once again—

“Don’t worry Aunty, Tobio is just not made for weak hearted people.”

She chuckled wetly at that, it wasn’t like she was holding some grudge against a bunch of preschoolers for teasing her son, but hearing something like this from Shouyou made her feel the same kind of relief she felt when he first came over to her place. Her son now had friends and teammates who were almost family to him. 

And also a lover, she thinks looking at Shouyou. They’ve not really told her directly yet, but she knew, and was really happy for them. Really, as long as her son was happy she couldn’t ask for anything more. 

“Mom! Shouyou! What are you guys doing?” Tobio asked looking puzzled at their giggly faces. 

“Tobio! Look, aunty is showing me your baby photos.”

“What?” 

Toshino took great great pride in how her son’s face flushed and he stomped to their spot in embarrassment. 

“You were so cute back then Tobio!” Shouyou gushed. 

“Wha- what are you talking about yo—

“Don’t worry Tobio you’re still very cute—

“Th- tha- that’s not what I—

Toshino inwardly giggles at the way Tobio got redder in the face. 

“So, children you two look at that, while I go finish my work.”

She was ready to leave but remembered the duster she’d placed on the carpet and turned back to pick up the duster. She saw Tobio was now leaning on the armrest of the sofa to look at a picture Shouyou was pointing at and then she noticed a cluster ‘distinct red marks’ dotting Tobio’s collarbones. 

She sighed and turned around, and began randomly dusting a shelf while telling herself—

‘justmosquitobites justmosquitobites justmosquitobites…….’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it I guess... Comments and Kudos are welcome... (^o^)(^o^)(^o^)<3<3<3<3

**Author's Note:**

> https://lost-in-the-path-of-life.tumblr.com/
> 
> Follow me on tumblr, send asks, requests, promts...I need people to talk to (^_-)<3<3<3<


End file.
